The Lost Story of Tim Drake
by mysoulzasong
Summary: This story explains Red X's secret in Morph. Either story can be read first or second, it doesnt matter. Find out what happens when Tim Drake has an accident with someone time machine. Thats all I'm giving you! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**If any of you are familiar with my story Morph then this one will make perfect sense. Otherwise, it would probably be best to go back and read that one. Also, if any of you are familiar with the Batman stories, you would know that Tim Drake is infact one of the Robins, the Robin that comes after our Robin (Dick Greyson, even though the creators of Teen Titans won't admit it) turns into Nightwing. So, with out further ado, I give you The Lost Story of Tim Drake! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Batman, because if I did, this would HAPPEN, and people would LIKE IT!  
**

Chapter One

I grew up in a big city. It's probably one you know. Gotham. Nothing there has a good memory. My parents are dead, and I've been a foster home for nearly a year. I hate my "dad" and he hates me. So, I picked up a hobby: I like to steal things. I guess that's how this story begins. I'm writing this down, because I know in a few hours, I might not remember it. This is the story of me, Tim Drake, becoming an enemy, then an ally, then a friend to the Teen Titans, not as me, but as Red X.

I guess it's only appropriate to start at the beginning, which really isn't the beginning, but the ending. I'll explain if any of this is confusing. I had just turned eleven, like anyone cared. It was another horrible day in the Kafkus apartment. Frank was yet again in his lab, trying to find a way to travel between time periods. I knew he wouldn't be the only one interested in time travel. (Turns out I was right. A guy named Warp went up against the Teen Titans, but his goal was much worse than Frank's. Luckily, that little cutie Starfire stopped him. Ironically enough, Frank was the great-great-great and so on grandfather of Warp.)

I was bored, so I decided to see what was up in the neighbor's apartment. They always had great stuff. Big screen TV's, lots of jewelry. But I only took the food. I may have been a thief, but I only took what wasn't going to be missed. I learned caution from my real father. He was a thief as well, but got mixed up in a "mob situation". I was nine when they killed him. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't end up like him, so if I was hungry, I took food. If I needed clothes, I took clothes. Nothing more. Well, I can say with no kind of guilt, I acquired a taste for stealing. I had trained myself by choosing harder and harder objects to take. I learned to be agile and fast. Soon, no one could catch me, no matter how heavily guarded the target was. But still, necessity came before fun.

As I walked back into the apartment, I saw something that I seldom saw. Frank had left his laboratory, his eyes all beady from being in the light.

"Where the hell were you?" he said in a dry croaked voice.

"Like you care." I shot back, just as stonily.

"Boy, you answer me when I ask you a question! Where the hell were you?" he rushed at me like a crazed maniac, and grabbed my throat. "I swear, if I get another complaint from them idiots next door about stuff gone missing, my back hand will meet your face so hard, you'll be staring at your ass for the rest of your life!"

His hand around my throat was no joke. He was a big man, surprisingly strong. The only way I could think of getting out of this was kicking as hard as I can in his…well you get the idea.

He fell to his knees, tears of pain brimming in his eyes. "You little brat! Get back here! DON'T GO IN THERE!" he said as I went into his lab. I don't know what came over me, but I knew if I had to stay in that house for one more day, one of us was going to end up dead. So I went into his lab. I had played around with this thought before…since he was working on some kind of time machine, maybe that was my chance at getting out of there once and for all.

I ran into the pitch-black room, and slammed the door shut and locked it. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust. This was the first time I had been in this room, and it was not what I expected. I imagined there would be giant machines, and all this technical looking crap, but all I saw was a couple of empty boxes, a table, and a metal sphere thing, about the size of my fist, with two buttons on it.

"_This is it? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."_ I thought. Suddenly, room filled with a noise. I was so startled; it took me a second to realize it was Frank pounding at the door.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ANYTHING IN THAT ROOM OR YOU"LL REGRET IT!" he said, in his same demented voice he always used when addressing me. That voice erased any doubt in my mind. I picked up the sphere, which was surprisingly heavy. The red button said "Future" and the green one said "Past".

I smiled and yelled through the door, "Glad you made this idiot-proof Frank! Have a nice life!" I pressed the green button, and a blinding light emitted from the sphere. The last thing I heard was Frank's yells of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oooh, the suspense is killing me...wait not me...you. haha, I already know how the story ends. And you can too if you just R&R. Where does Tim Drake go? What does he do when he gets there? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans, or Batman, because if I did, I would be rich, and I would be selling my storieds to big time producers instead of posting them up here in a vain attempt to getting appreciated.**

Chapter Two

I woke up to a sharp pain throbbing in my arm. I groaned. It felt like someone had hit me with a semi-truck. Someone gasped in shock. I opened my eyes, and discovered the source of the pain in my arm. A boy, about my age, had a stick and was poking me.

"Whaterudoin?" I asked all groggily.

The boy gasped again. Then, somewhat calming down, he answered, "You fell out of the sky! Did you jump out of a plane with no parachute? Or did someone push you? What's that? Is that an inter-dimensional device that allows you to travel between universal time spectrums? Did you come from a parallel universe? Are you a copy of someone here? Oooohh, are you an escaped clone from a mad-scientists lab, out to destroy your original copy so you can take over their life? Cuz you know that would be so cool." He said, eyes wide, a smile growing on his face.

"You lost me at the spectrum-thing." I said, trying to follow his thought pattern. "You got any aspirin or something? My head is killing me."

"Wow, you speak really good English for an alien!" he said, sounding like a kid at a carnival, in awe of what he was seeing.

"Whoa! Who said I was an alien?" I said. Was this guy crazy or something?

He looked a little disappointed and said, "It was just a thought." He paused, and took a deep breath out of aggravation, and said in an irritated voice, "Well then what are you?"

"Don't you mean who am I?" I asked, my temper rising a little.

"I've never seen a human fall out of the sky like that and survive." He said, sitting now crossed legged, rocking back and forth with excitement, I'm sure.

I struggled to sit up, my head pounding with every heartbeat. _"At least I know I'm alive. Unless this is hell." _I thought to myself. I looked at the boy, and said, "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I am human. My name is Tim Drake."

"Hi! My name is Roy. Roy Harper Jr.! But you can call me Speedy. It's my new nickname! Glad to meet you!" He stuck out his hand and shook mine eagerly.

I couldn't believe this guy. He thought I was an alien, and was still hospitable.

"Who taught you your manners?" I asked, jokingly.

"Oh, just Brave Bow. He's my guardian. Come on! I want you to meet him. Maybe he has something better to give you for your headache than aspirin." He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground.

We started running towards the forest, away from the houses that lined the park I had fallen in.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"Home!" he said simply, and for some reason, that made me smile.

We rushed past the leaves and greenery. Roy…I mean Speedy…was lucky that I was fast. It took all of my speed to keep up with him. The forest got denser as we traveled through it. After what seemed like hours, we finally came upon a clearing, a small, rustic looking hut standing in the center.

"This is your home?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah! What's the matter? Too low-tech for you, space-boy?" he asked sarcastically, expecting some kind of insult.

But I just shook my head, and smiled. "No, it's perfect!"

We rushed to the house, and was met on the porch by an old man dressed from head to toe in beated hand sewn leather: classic Indian apparel. _"That explains the name."_ I thought to myself.

"Young child, who is this you brought with you?" asked Brave Bow, in a booming voice. It wasn't accusing, just powerful. His voice demanded respect.

"This is Tim Drake, Brave Bow. He fell out of the sky!" said Speedy.

Brave Bow looked at me with raised eyebrows. He scanned my appearance (which was looking very harassed at the moment, seeing as I had just jumped between time-periods.) After a quick nod, he said, "Bring your young friend in. Perhaps he can explain to us what made him fall from the sky. Why don't you get him acquainted with his surroundings while I make tea." He looked straight at me. I thought I saw the faintest smile as he said, "Great for headaches."

I gaped at him, but before I could say another word, he disappeared into the house.

"H-how did he know?" I asked Speedy, my eyes wide with shock.

Speedy just laughed, and shrugged his shoulders. He ushered me into the house, and gave me a small tour of the building. A very small tour, seeing as there was only one floor, and three rooms.

"The living room triples as a kitchen and a bedroom. Brave Bow gets his own room, because he needs to be "completely secluded in order for the ancestral spirits to contact him." Personally, I think its because he's being stingy… and here is the bathroom."

"Wow…I half expected an outhouse." I said, being sarcastic.

"Expect the unexpected. We're not as behind in times as you think…unless your cars can levitate." Said Speedy, just as sarcastic. I started laughing, and we returned to the living room, where Brave Bow was done making the tea.

He was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, holding a steaming cup to his lips, two more cups set out in front of him. Speedy sat down and grabbed one of the cups. I did the same, uncertain of sitting on the floor.

"YOU NEVER SIT ON THE GROUND IN THE PRESENCE OF YOUR HOST!" boomed Brave Bow loudly. Shocked, I stood up quick, stiff as a board, bands at my side, as if I were under inspection. I relaxed a little when Brave Bow slapped his knee, and started laughing heartily, Speedy joining him.

"I was joking, kid! Relax; I won't spear you unless you give me a reason to. Sit! Drink!" I smiled awkwardly, and sat back down. I took a sip of my tea silently. The minute the hot liquid hit my lips my headache vanished. I looked up at Brave Bow in surprise.

"I take it Speedy didn't tell you I am a medicine man, did he?" he asked.

"He missed that part of the tour." I said, feeling 150 times better than what I did a minute ago.

"Now tell us, I am curious to know. Why did you fall from the sky?" asked Brave Bow, his face turning serious. I took a deep breath and looked at each of them in turn.

"Because…I came from the future…………"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans, because if I did, Robin and Starfire would get married, and they would have babies, and there would be little starfires and little robins flying around Titans Tower, using Cyborg as a teething ring, and Beast Boy for piggy back rides, and Raven for story time. sniff sniff> Do I smell another story coming along? DONT STEAL IT ITS MINE!**

Chapter Three

After explaining what happened, Brave Bow had a serious look on his face, but Speedy looked excited.

"I KNEW something was strange about you falling out of the sky. I almost guessed it too! Only, you didn't travel between dimensions, just time!" He paused for a second, and started laughing, "So, technically, you aren't even born yet! I'm like, almost 20 years older than you!"

"Well, technically, I guess." I said, thinking.

"I am sorry son, but you cannot stay. I understand that you had to leave, but you might have cause something horrible. You being here could drastically change the future."

"But Brave Bow, what if he was meant to travel back in time. What if history already had this recorded in time?" asked Speedy, trying to be logical about the situation.

"We cannot take that chance. Tim, do you still have the device that brought you here?" I nodded, and handed it to him. He studied it for a second, and handed it back.

"You must go back now. Who knows what kind of damage has been caused by your presence here. Quickly!"

I nodded sadly, looked at Speedy, and said goodbye. Closing my eyes, and bracing myself for another headache, I pressed the red button.

Nothing happened. I opened my eyes, and looked at the sphere. I pressed the button again. Nothing.

"OH GREAT! LEAVE IT TO FRANK TO MAKE A TIME MACHINE THAT ONLY GOES ONE WAY!" I said loudly, in anger.

"You must have taken the device before it was complete." Said Brave Bow. "This is bad. Very bad."

"Don't worry Brave Bow! We have an extra cot in the shed! If he came from the future, it means he has nowhere to go, so it's only polite to offer a place here to stay, right?" said Speedy.

Brave Bow said nothing for a while. Then, his face lightened slightly. "Of course. But if the future is run by monkeys because of this, I WILL spear you. Got it?" he said, looking at me.

"Got it." I said.

"Speedy, we can get the cot later. It's time for your training." Said Brave Bow. Speedy's face suddenly got serious. He stood up and picked a bow that was hanging off of the wall. I was sitting there, uncertain whether or not to follow, until Brave Bow inclined his head, motioning for me to come with them, his own bow in hand.

I stepped outside into the clearing. Speedy had taken a blindfold out of his pocket, and was tying it across his eyes. He picked up his bow expertly and readied himself.

"Wait…you're not going to try what I think you're going to try…" I asked, looking at him disbelievingly. Speedy just smirked, and motioned to Brave Bow. He had been standing by a long wooden pole that was protruding from the ground to the left of the house. Next to the log was a modern looking panel that was covered in about twenty different colored buttons. He pushed on the pole, and suddenly things started popping out from the greenery. Targets were shooting up from the tall grasses, ugly monsters coming out from behind tree trunks, even children playing jacks popping up out of no where. Ropes that I had not noticed before held moving targets in mid-air.

These things barely came out of hiding before Speedy had put an arrow or two through them. _"Now I know why he calls himself Speedy!"_ I thought. Suddenly large logs were shooting up from the ground, right where Speedy was standing. It listed him in the air long enough for him to shoot one of the moving targets on the rope. More logs were beginning to show them selves. He jumped from one to another with expert agility that I had only seen from myself (not to be cocky…), all the while grabbing arrows, and putting them through the appropriate targets. Not only was he hitting every one, he hit them with dead-on accuracy. As things stopped moving, he did a back flip off of the last log, releasing an arrow, as he was upside down in mid-air.

He landed and took off his blindfold. He walked over to where the panel was, a sour look on his face. He pressed one of the buttons, which released the target he shot at last. It fell to the ground, and Speedy went to retrieve it. He handed it to Brave Bow, and sat down moodily on the porch. Brave Bow nodded, studying the target.

"3 quarters of an inch off. It's an improvement from yesterday, but still not good enough. Accuracy is…" He said.

"I know, I know…Accuracy is the most important key to becoming a perfect archer." I looked at them both like they were crazy. He was upset about 3 quarters of an inch?

Speedy looked at me. "I'm in training to become the greatest archer in the world. Even better than The Green Arrow. He's my hero. Just wait, one day I will work with him." Said Speedy proudly.

"Well, that won't happen if you keep missing the last target. It's not over until they're all perfect." He suddenly lost his drill sergeant tone, and said, "It's been a long day. Why don't you take the rest of the day to show Tim around the city. I'm sure he will have to be introduced to a lot of unfamiliar things here."

Speedy nodded, and jumped up. He flew into the house and put the bow away.

"Come on, I will show you my favorite landmarks." He said, rushing back out, and grabbing me by the arm. "See you later Brave Bow!" he called behind him.

"Don't stay out too late. The city is dangerous at night! And try to stay out of trouble!" he called back, but I don't think Speedy heard him. It didn't matter. Something was bound to happen anyway…and it did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I wish I did, but I dont. Actually, I reeeaaaallllyyy wish I did, cuz then that would mean I could actully draw, and write, and color, and produce. All of which sadly, I am unable to do at the current moment.**

Chapter Four

"Just a quick question before you give me the grand tour. Is this Gotham City?" I asked, as we rushed through the forest the way we did not even three hours ago.

"Whoa, you're way off. This is Jump City, not Gotham. How did you get from there to here?" Speedy asked.

"Don't ask me! Maybe I caught an updraft, and landed here instead of there." I said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We're here. Look! I don't know what they're building there, but I do know that Bruce Wayne is funding it." Said Speedy, pointing to something being built on a small island just off the coast.

"Do you know if its supposed to look like a giant T?" I asked, looking at the skeleton structure.

"I don't know, but I do know that that thing went up almost over night. I bet you if they keep this pace, it'll be done next week. Whatever it is, I have a feeling it will change Jump city." Said Speedy. Now that I think back on it, what he said was very prophetic. Titans Tower did change Jump, for the better.

"Come on, I gotta show you my favorite spot!" Speedy went rushing down the small hill that we had been standing on that separated the Forest from the city. He raced across the intersection, I rushing after him. We walked for about 15 minutes before we got to a shooting range.

"Kind of demented are we?" I asked, wondering why this could possibly be Speedy's favorite spot.

"This is where I first saw the Green Arrow. My dad had brought me here, you know, before he died. The Green Arrow was having some kind of contest. I don't really remember what it was about. But I hope he does it again. I can win, I know I can!" he said. We walked over to the archery section of the shooting range. He picked up a bow and arrow off of the rack. Barely taking aim, he shot the arrow at the target, and got a bull's-eye. Before I knew it, another arrow zoomed past and split the first one in two.

"Heh-I call that one the "Robin Hood" Speedy said, looking at his perfect shot with approval.

"How did you get into archery?" I asked.

"Well, my hero has always been the Green Arrow. But I never really got a chance to practice until my dad died. He used to be a Park Ranger. One day there was a fire. Brave Bow was caught in it…couldn't escape. My dad saw him from his watchtower. He saved him. But my dad got trapped, and the last thing he said was, "Take care of my boy." So Brave Bow took me in, and raised me ever since. We practiced archery every day. That's how I got good. But now, I'm almost perfect…almost good enough to match Green Arrow." He snapped out of his reverie, and looked at me. "You said you lived in a foster home. What happened to your parents?"

"Well, my mom dies giving birth to me. And my dad…well…he died a little less nobly than your dad did. He was a thief. One day he got mixed up in some messy mob business, so they killed him. Good ole dad left me something of his though. I'm a better thief than he ever was. I don't get caught." I said, more to myself than Speedy. I hadn't realized that what I said would cause something to happen like what happened next.

Speedy raised his bow, and aimed it right at my heart. I looked at him like he was crazy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU INSANE?" I asked, holding my hands up like I was in a stick-up…which really, I was, only reverse.

"You're a criminal. I vowed on my fathers memory that I would take down any criminal that I encountered. Well, you're the first, and I can't back down on that promise now. Sorry Tim." He released his arrow. I quickly flipped backwards, the arrow narrowly missing me.

"I AM NOT A CRIMINAL! WILL YOU JUST PUT THAT DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME?" I yelled. He began to rapidly shoot arrows my way, just barely dodging them. It took all of the acrobatics skills that I learned from stealing just to avoid his attacks.

"You steal for a living. That makes you a criminal in my book. Now hold still before I get really angry. I don't like to miss my targets." He said, slightly smirking.

"I'm not standing still! You'll hit me!" I said, jumping on one hand as three arrows shot my way, one zooming so close to my face, the feathers brushed my cheek.

"That's the idea to hit you." He grabbed four arrows and launched them at the same time. I jumped over them, and they hit a cement wall. I was surprised they stuck.

"You're crazy!" I said. I ran towards him, dodging left and right at the arrows came my way. Bending slightly, I caught Speedy around the middle and tackled to the ground. He twisted and fell on his stomach, his bow flying about 10 feet away. I placed my knee in between his shoulder blades, his arms trapped beneath my leg.

Breathing hard, I smiled. "Well then…now that I got your attention…I AM NOT A CRIMINAL! If you wouldn't have gone all shooting-happy, and LISTENED TO ME…you would know that! I HAVE to steal! If I didn't steal, I would have ended up dead! Food and clothing, that's all I ever took. Got it? I do it to survive, not to rip people off!"

Speedy's face was smashed up against the pavement, which made his next words muffled. "But you still like stealing. And that makes you a criminal."

"That makes me human! My dad was a thief! Do you think it's strange that I took after him? You're a hero, like you're dad. Now, if I let you up, will you keep your hands off the bow? I'm feeling a little winded from dodging the first hundred."

He nodded as much as he could, since his face was still smashed. I let up off of his back, and he sat up. He was silent for a long time. Then he said, "I didn't hit you. That's a first. I've even gotten Brave Bow a few times with fake arrows…but not hitting my target at all…that's a first. Where did you learn to move like that?"

"I told you, I never get caught." I said simply. We sat in silence for a bit longer. I was about to ask Speedy what we were going to do about this when a noise erupted from the other side of he shooting range. There was a scream, and before I knew it, Speedy had his bow and a quiver full of arrows, and was running towards the disturbance. Rolling my eyes, I ran after him. _"Heroes,"_ I thought. _"They hear a damsel in distress, and they think they can do anything!"_

Even though the hero thing wasn't my scene, I followed Speedy. If anything, saving his life might get me back on his good side, and being in the situation I was in, I desperately needed an ally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: U see, what had happened was...I bought the deed to the Teen Titans headquarters building on Ebay for a dollar sixty five...so technically I do own the Teen Titans...well, maybe not...It was worth a shot though.**

Chapter Five

We rounded around the side of the cement wall, and found something I can only call freaky. A guy with a giant spider for a head was looming over a girl with blond hair. She had fallen to the ground, and was throwing rocks at the spider/boy.

"Get away from me! AAAAAGGHHH!" She screamed. Speedy had an arrow aimed and with a clean swish, he caught the spider by the sleeve of one of his human arms. The force carried him to the wall where it pinned him. He struggled to get free, but Speedy pinned his other sleeve with three more arrows.

The girl looked at the pinned spider in shock. Then with a smile, she leapt at Speedy, arms around his neck.

"OHHHHHHHH! MY HERO!" she yelled loudly, "THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE IF YOU HADN'T SHOWN UP! OH, HOW CAN I EVER THANK YOU!"

"Uh-" Said Speedy, trying to pry her off of him, "It was nothing…really."

"HEY! Get your grubby paws off of my girl!" said the spider.

"SHUT IT FANG! This is my NEW boyfriend! He protects me! UNLIKE YOU!"

"WHAT?" yelled Speedy; now realizing he just got caught in between the strangest love-triangle in the history of love-triangles. By this time, my head was spinning. "I'm not her boyfriend! I just met her!"

The girl let go of Speedy in a big huff, and put her hands on her hips. "So what, I'm not GOOD enough for you? Is that it?"

"N-no-no. I'm sure you're a very…nice girl. It's just…I…"

"You! Stop flirting with my girlfriend." In a sudden surge of strength, the spider boy broke free from Speedy's arrows. He rushed at us. Suddenly he spit something at Speedy, and he went rigid. He started spitting the same stuff at me, but I dodged it.

"HEY! What are you attacking me for? I didn't hit on your girlfriend!" I yelled, as I ran behind the targets.

"Aww, hiding are we? Come out, come out wherever you are!" I left from behind a target, feet first, aiming straight for his face…if you would call it a face. He flew backwards as my feet made contact. Smiling, I said to the blond, "I don't object to being smothered." Her face turned red, and she slapped me across my cheek with all her might.

"You didn't have to hit him, you BIG CREEP! FANG! Are you okay?" The two reunited and she held his spider head between her hands. "You fought for my honor! How SWEET! Lets never fight again!" She hugged him, and I could tell the disturbance was over…or so I thought. The blond got a malicious look on her face, and spat at Fang: "You're not just going to stand there and let that creep get away, ARE YOU!"

Fang got to his eight legs, and ran at me. Thinking off the top of my head, I dodged once again behind the targets. I looked behind me and saw stacks of hay held up by a net. Grabbing the net, I spun it around my head, and threw it in Fangs direction. It caught a good draft and soared straight at him, trapping him and the blond as well, who was practically standing in his shadow. They struggled to release themselves from the heavy trappings, but only succeeded in tangling themselves up more.

Knowing that good things don't always last, I didn't stick around to see if they got free. Grabbing the still paralyzed Speedy, I ran as if my life depended on it back to the little cabin.

It seemed Brave Bow knew something like this would happen. He was already on the porch mixing ingredients that might cure Speedy from this paralysis. No sooner did he give him this foul looking liquid did Speedys joints begin to loosen up.

"Now that I know you'll be alright…what did I say about staying out of trouble? You could have been killed! We have enough troubles on our hands without you jumping into fights. I want you to do double training tomorrow, as punishment for not heeding my words." He said, sounding so much like a dad I never had. As if he heard what I was thinking, he turned the dad routine on me next.

"And I want you to join him! You were undoubtedly involved in provoking an attack, so you should share in his punishment!" he said.

"But I had nothing to do with it! I saved his life!" I said incredulously, feeling like I was put up in front of an unfair jury.

"You had to be involved in some way if you had to save his life. Now both of you, to bed. I want you up bright and early for training." He said harshly.He got up from where he was sitting and went inside. I heard a slamming of a door and I knew that he had retired for the night.

"How can you just accept that punishment! You didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled, hoping somehow he could get me out of this.

"This is not a punishment. We got of really light. One time, I had to skin 12 squirrels because I jumped on a guy I thought was stealing a purse. Turns out it was his…" he said, moving and cracking his joints.

"But why should you get in trouble for trying to help someone?"

"Brave Bow doesn't think I'm ready. He also doesn't want me to attract attention to myself. If I'm training to be a crime fighter, like Green Arrow, I will have an advantage if no one knows about me at first. Besides, it doesn't help that every time I try to help someone, it ALWAYS ends in disaster. I'm glad he gave us double training. Then, next time I encounter that spider thing, I will be fast enough to dodge his attack. You were good though…not what I expected from a thief." He said, glancing sideways at me when he said the last part.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let him finish you off, could I. I told you, I am not a criminal. I hope this makes you believe me. Besides, you took me in. Where would I go if Spider-Boy ate you?"

"Oh, so you did it for completely selfish reasons!" he said sarcastically, smiling for the first time since he found out what I did. His face suddenly got serious again, though. "I want you to promise me though, that while you are living under this roof, you won't steal. I also want you to promise me that you will train with me every day. You don't have to do archery, but we could arrange a track for that agility thing."

"It doesn't sound like I really have a choice, does it. But sure, I promise." We shook hands, and I knew living there would be a bittersweet existence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, because if I did, then I would make Raven and Beast Boy get married, and then they would move to Honolulu, where they would form their own Tower in the shape of a backwards R and a Forewards B, kinda like,** яв ** only connected, and they would have little morphing gothic children. ANOTHER STORY! YAY!**

Chapter Six

The next few years seemed to flow by, as if I were caught in another time warp. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. The next thing I knew, it had been three years since I left my time and joined Speedy here. As I had expected, I got restless very easily. Walking into the city was fun, but I found myself evaluating the difficulty of taking items I saw in store windows, or pick-pocketing someone with a fat wallet. Even though I almost constantly thought of thievery, I was true to my word. I never stole during my stay Speedy's.

Despite the training, living with Speedy was kind of boring. I guess I caught him on one of his rare "flight of the hero" days, because since that say, we only encountered trouble once: a kitten had gotten stuck in a tree. Perhaps it was also because there was hardly any trouble to be caught. Speedy was right about that giant T building. It did change the city. It wasn't long after it was build that the city learned of the Teen Titans. At first, there was only one person who lived in the building. Robin, the boy wonder. It's a wonder that skinny punk didn't get incinerated on his first crime-fighting spree. But then another joined him not even two days after. Cyborg, the half man half machine. He was pretty good, but that thing with his battery cell, that could cause serious problems in battle. Then Beast Boy, the animal/boy, joined them. Transforms into any animal. Kind of cool, but being green is a dead give-away. Hardly what I would call an advantage. The next one seemed to have to be convinced to join the developing team. A cloak hid her, so I never saw her face up close until…well, I'll get to that later. Anyway, she was so dark, she could scare the shadow off of a demon.

I remember the day the last member joined the team perfectly. I had gotten a rare moment alone, and I was lying on my back on a giant hill a little ways from the cabin. I was thinking about what Frank was doing right now, or rather, what he will do, or something like that. My head was starting to hurt, so I didn't register what I was looking at for a second. Then, snapping out of my confused thought process, I looked up. There was a shooting star. Thinking _"What the Hell."_ I made a wish on it. Staring, I realized quickly that it was not a shooting star, and it was heading straight for me! It got closer and closer. I barely had time to get out of the way before it hit the spot where I had been laying just a few seconds ago with alarming force. A crater had formed around what had hit the ground, the area smoking a little. Going to investigate, I peered over the crater, but before I could get too much closer, a girl jumped out of the hole! She was wearing a skimpy purple number that made me whistle. Hearing the noise, she turned around, her hands glowing an ominous green. I put my hands up instinctively, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I saw her face and realized she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

I guess it registered with her that I didn't mean any harm, so she let down her guard. She opened her mouth to ask me something, but she spoke a language I had never heard before. "Fungar dornbung gurflap Bontaldal!" she asked. I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you just said." She gave a confused stare, and realized our dilemma. She held up her arms to form what was undoubtedly a giant T, and I knew what she wanted.

"Ah! So you are a new member to the team? Good luck then, cutie. I know you don't understand a word I'm saying, but if you did, I would ask you out. Oh well…" I pointed to the newly dubbed Titans Tower, and she gave a squeal of delight. Waving at me, she soared off in the direction of the tower.

"They are so lucky. Oh well, time to get back." I said to myself. But a day didn't pass that I did not think of her. I thought of her almost as much as I did about stealing. I wondered how she was adjusting and so on. I didn't have to worry about that. Speedy and I saw them in action plenty of times. One day, after we had just seen them take down this giant cinderblock thing, Speedy turned to me and said, "If I don't end up being a side-kick to the Green Arrow, I think I'll join the Teen Titans. Doesn't that sound cool? We could be crime-fighting heroes. I could be Speedy, the fastest arrow in the city, and you could be Lanky, the agility master."

"Ha ha, very funny. But no, you can join them. I never would. That's no place for someone like me. I'd just cause problems." I was, of course, thinking of he red headed space beauty. Her name was Starfire.

"No you wouldn't! You're a hero, like me!" Said Speedy. I looked at him, and even though I knew something like this was bound to happen, I didn't want it to.

"Speedy, I am not a hero. I'm…different. I mean the training is great, but I still think about…"

"You promised me that you wouldn't steal anything while you lived in my house!" he said, yelling loudly, knowing what I was about to say.

"And I haven't! But you couldn't have expected to change me! It's in my blood! No matter how much you teach me to be good, or dress me up as a hero, I will always be a thief. That's just the path I'm meant to take!"

"I don't believe that. You think about it as if it was some hereditary disease, but I know better. You like it, and I know that's what you are thinking about when we go into the city, but I chose to ignore it. Well, I can't have that anymore. If you can't be like me, or like any other decent person, then there is no room in my house for you anymore." He said, staring at me, and breathing hard.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but just listen to me for a minute. No matter where life takes us, I will always be grateful for what you did for me. I don't expect you to understand what it is about me that has to do this, but I do. We might be enemies as time goes by, but I will never fight you. You could beat me to a pulp, but I won't fight you, understand?"

"No! You think you are doing a favor for me or something? Showing me respect? Well, you're not. If I see you on the street, no matter what kind of pity story you roll out, you will still be a criminal to me, and I don't expect anything except the best from you. You understand?"

I looked at him, and smiled. "Yeah, that is, if you can find me. I'll pack my things. See you around, kid. I hope one day we can put this behind us, and be like we used to be." I walked back to the house to pack my things. As usual, Brave Bow seemed to know what had happened before any of us could tell him. He did not say anything, just nodded his head when I said good-bye. As I left the house, I saw Speedy standing off the side of the porch, careful not to look in my direction.

I turned to him, and said, "Whenever you need me, I will always have your back. This might make you hate me, but one day you will learn that having a friend is more important than having an enemy. You might be strong, but your mind is weak if you think otherwise." I walked away. An arrow landed in front of my path, and I looked around. Speedy was looking at me, a sour expression on his face. Laughing bitterly, I waved and walked off.

I didn't see Speedy again as Tim Drake for another three years, but we had many encounters in between. He just didn't know it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, thank goodness. I mean, who in their right mind would want to shoulder that responsibility?...I WOULD!**

Chapter Seven

Being on my own put me back in a place I hadn't been since I had left Franks. I wasn't sure whether I liked it or hated it. But I knew that providing for myself was better than having someone tell me what to do. I traveled around the city a lot, taking what I needed and nothing more. I often thought of Speedy and his pig-headedness. But that didn't matter, as long as he knew I would always be his friend, which I'm sure he did.

I found myself walking by the shore, looking at Titans Tower everyday, thinking involuntarily about getting in there undetected. I even tried it a couple of times, but got foiled because they were home. I finally gave into my curiosity and devised a plan to get inside. I first had to find away to get them away from the tower, but that proved to be simple since they were called away almost twice a week because of some new criminal that seemed to appear out of no where. Then I had to figure out how to get past the security system, since I knew that Cyborg had wired the thing head to toe with devices to keep intruders out.

That was more difficult to do, but one day, something wonderful happened. There was a big disturbance. I could tell it was serious because everyone hurried out of the tower so fast, I (who had been keeping watch), barely seen them go.

"_This is my chance!"_ I thought, as my feet carried me to the entrance. Seeing a complicated panel similar looking to the one that controlled the obstacle course outside of Speedy's house, I thought about how much time I had until they returned. I looked hard at it, and saw a red button with the words 'Open' printed on it. I pressed it, and to my great surprise, the door slid open. "Seems like computer-boy forgot to set the locks in their rush. His mistake." I said silently to myself. I walked in, and the door slid closed by itself. I saw a door to my left, and decided to explore in there first.

I opened it and the lights turned on as I walked in. It seemed like some kind of evidence room. There was another complicated control panel, only this one had a lever attached to it. I pulled the lever back, and saw before my eyes the thing that would change the rest of my future here: a suit, completely black except for the mask, which was white with a red X slashed across it. Next to the suit was a red belt filled with gadgets.

"Awesome!" I said, leaning forward on the control panel. I accidentally leaned on a button, and a holographic screen appeared in front of me. It showed a diagram of the suit, and what it was powered by. Zinothium.

"Whoa, whoever created this suit was insane! Good thing I like insanity." I looked through the file that literally briefed me on who the suit was designed for, how to use the suit, and where to get a fresh supply of zinothium. Everything I needed was here, right at my fingertips, and it was the easiest steal I had ever encountered.

After reading what I needed to know, I took the suit and the belt. I knew as soon as I saw it, I was going to take it, but I didn't know why. I obviously didn't need it. I didn't want to get into Titans Tower to take anything. I just wanted to know whether or not I could. But I knew an opportunity when I saw one, and this suit was full of opportunities. I closed up shop, making I look like I hadn't even been there. I doubt they even knew I had been there until they saw me for the first time. But still, I had stolen for the first time without a purpose, and to be honest, it felt the same as when I stole because I had to. But I guess there was still a little good left in me because that was the first and only time that happened, and by the looks of it, they needed it gone.

Just as I hid out of view, the Titans returned. I didn't reemerge until about a month after I acquired the suit. I had enough zinothium to power the suit for the short time I learned to use it. I found out what took up all of the energy was the utility belt, but the suit without the belt was like a Halloween costume…completely useless. So, I used the information I received from the computer, and looked up several sources for zinothium. I found what I thought was a reliable source…Dr. Chang.

Well, I'm sure everyone knows what happened after that. It was my first run-in with the Teen Titans, and I have to say, I was mildly surprised. I knew they could kick some butt. I had seen them do it before, but this suit somehow gave me all the answers to stopping each one. Robin showed to be the most difficult to rid myself of, but I saw him in a new light. He reminded me of Speedy so much, I wondered if they weren't separated at birth.

After that backstabbing piece of dirt on my shoe Chang ambushed me and Bird Boy, I got trapped in that little cage thing. Robin forgot I had my utility belt on, so I broke out of there no problem. But I only went back to help him because he reminded me of Speedy. Plus, I wanted to see Starfire again. And I guess it had a little to do with my training. I mean, I did train with a developing hero, so something had to stick with me. Anyway, Robin ended up taking my belt. I was almost useless without it…although I did manage to steal away some zinothium. Instead of powering the suit with the zinothium, I made weapons out of it. The only problem was finding a place to put them, but I managed in my own unmentionable way…

I laid low for a while, leaving behind Red X and only coming out as Tim Drake. It seemed that for a few weeks, I had rid myself of the sensation to steal things and cause havoc. But that quickly left me. I had more run-ins with the Titans, me narrowly escaping every time. Even though I got really annoyed at Robin, I seemed to have a connection with him. I don't know what it was, but…we had something in common.

It turns out that Speedy had gotten one of his wishes. He had joined a branch of the Teen Titans. It was called Titans East. I read an article in the newspaper about how the titans had so much on their plate that they couldn't watch over the entire city, so they got help from more crime fighters. I was happy for him in a way. I knew we would encounter each other, me as Red X, him as Speedy with a mask. We did, but he was still slow. He relied on his bow too much, and not enough on his own cunning. I wondered what happened to Brave Bow, but obviously could not ask.

Anyway, one night I decided to get in my old outfit again, even though I hadn't put it on since mine and Speedy's last meeting. He made me feel guilty about being Red X. I don't know why, but he did. Well, I was sitting on the astronomy tower that used to be Chang's old hangout. I was thinking about Speedy and Starfire, and being in this time period. About the only things I ever thought about. I saw a flash of red and purple. Looking behind me, I saw Starfire flying, seemingly going nowhere. I watched her as she turned around and I could tell she was heading back for Titans Tower. I decided to follow her.

Looking through her curtains, I could see her silhouetted form moving around, doing something in a hurry. She was packing. She had noticed me standing outside of her window. She thought I was Robin. At least that's the name she called out when she was uncertain. I moved around her curtains.

"You're not running away, are you cutie?" I asked, putting on my Red X attitude. But I found myself acting less and less like Red X through out the night. It was there in that room where I found out something that tore me up so bad I couldn't speak, or even feel anything. Titans East had been attacked…and no one survived. Speedy had died, and I didn't get to say goodbye, or even explain to him why I had to leave, or tell him who I was… The pain welled up inside of me. I was glad I was wearing a mask, so she couldn't see me cry.

Starfire and I had formed a bond that night; a different kind of bond that she and Robin had. She was right; even though they considered me a criminal…they had let me down. The Titans were supposed to look out for each other…but then I couldn't blame them anymore than I could blame myself. I told him I would always have his back, no matter what…but I failed. I let some stupid disagreement get in the way of our friendship. And now he was dead.

But you can't dwell too long on the past…Starfire did something that night. I don't know what, but her usually green eyes had turned red. I think she let something evil in herself out that night, and it targeted Morph, the seriously insane dude that killed everyone in Titans East, and eventually Robin too. But when Starfire's eyes turned red, I knew something big was going to happen. She emitted a red light that swept over the entire city. I had been fighting Slade and Blackfire. I didn't know who they were when I was fighting them, but the rest of the Titans filled me in afterward. I mean I was on top of Titans Tower fighting people I never even heard of! Someone had better have given me answers!

Anyway, before I knew it, I was surrounded by a kind of almost transparent bubble, and as the red light hit Slade and Blackfire, and the other guys that we had been fighting, they kind of evaporated. I heard a horrible scream, and saw Morph being torn apart. Really, really gruesome. Then the light faded away, and everything was quiet. Starfire had fallen to the ground, and I saw the body of Robin that Morph had possessed run towards her. Unsure of what I was about to do, I ran at the fake Robin with my fist raised.

Well, he easily blocked it using his bow-staff thing. I knew I had to destroy him, since he was a product of evil. But then I heard him say (in a normal voice, since the body double of Robin had a freaky, unnatural voice) "Calm down! It's me! The real me!"

Still unconvinced, I stayed on my guard. "How do I know that?" I challenged him. "How do I know you aren't still that Morph persons puppet?"

"Because I think you are an idiot! What are you doing up here? You are a criminal!" he yelled. I knew with that that he was real, because he once again reminded me so much of Speedy it was scary.

"If you are alive…then maybe…" I said aloud, not really knowing what I was saying, my thoughts racing too fast for them to leave my mouth with any kind of comprehension.

I ran and jumped off of the roof, making my way towards Titans East. I guess nobody else knew what I was thinking, since they didn't follow me. But I finally arrived, and what I saw was amazing. The building that was completely torn apart from Starfire's description was whole. It was better than whole, it looked brand new. Bursting in, despite the security devices, I began my search for the team, hoping…wondering…

It didn't take long to find them. Actually, they found me. The moment I stepped inside, a loud alarm went off, and they were on the scene before I could even say "zinothium". I saw Speedy, uninjured and alive. Forgetting that I was still in my costume for a moment, I ran towards him. I grabbed him in a big brotherly hug, yelling, "YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

I guess I stunned them into silence by my strange behavior, because none of them tried attacking me as I hugged Speedy. I realized that I still had on my mas and pulled it off. Speedy's eyes got really wide, and was like, "TIM, you DUMMY! You've been X this whole time, and you didn't say a thing! I AUGHT TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

But I knew any differences we had were gone. After explaining my story to Speedy (I conviently forgot to explain to the rest of the team, seeing as I didn't want the whole world knowing who I was), we went back to Titans Tower to check up on Starfire. We met them in the infirmary, where she was sleeping. I guess the other Titans explained to Robin why I was there, and that I helped out, because he looked at me grudgingly, and handed over the red utility belt I had planned on stealing back that night anyway.

He smirked, knowing that I was stunned, and said "Don't think that just because I'm giving this back to you means you can use it for your own gain. I installed a tracker just incase we need your help from time to time…and keep an eye on what you're doing."

"I guess that's a fair trade then. I'm warning you though, if the hero thing gets old, don't expect me to come whenever you call." I said, just as matter-of-factly as Robin.

"You'd better take what he says seriously, Robin. Guy's stubborn as a mule. Starfire…hey guys look! She's waking up!" Said Speedy, pointing at Starfire, hardly giving Robin a chance to give Speedy and I a confused glare.

That day was then end of mine and the Teen Titans rivalry. I was an ally to them for about 6 months, giving them information on things only I would be able to investigate safely: robberies, smuggling, new enemies popping out of the woodwork. But that was cut short by a phone call, and a weird bat dude who seems to know about EVERYTHING that goes on even though there is no possible way he should know about it. Which leads me almost to the end of this tale.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans, or Batman, and oh yeah, I didnt own Batman during the creation of those other chapters as well, just in case you were wondering whether or not I inherited the Batman name or whatever. Unfortunately, I didnt. BUT THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO COOL! I forgot, I dont own Speedy Comics either, seeing as the last time one was produced, I WASNT EVEN BORN YET!**

Chapter Eight

I was on my way to Titans Tower after being summoned, calling it an emergency. It was much easier traveling, now that I got my belt back, but it sucked having to be at some control-freaks beck and call (not that I answered his calls every time.) I could tell this was serious though, so I managed to get there within 20 minutes. As I entered the common room, and found everyone there, even Titans East. They all looked at me sadly.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking from face to face.

Robin had a complicated looking cell phone in his hand. He held it out to me, and said, "It's time for you to go home Tim."

I looked at him in shock. I thought the only people in the room who knew who I really was were Speedy and Starfire.

"I don't understand…how do you…what are you…can someone fill me in?"

"We got a phone call buddy. It was from Batman. Turns out he detected the energy from your time machine about six years ago, when you first got here." Explained Speedy.

"He has been working since that time on a way for you to get back. He says your displacement could unravel the fabric of time, and seriously alter our future." Said Starfire. I noticed (happily I might add) that she was on the verge of tears.

"But, how does he know all this? How can I alter time? I'm just one small person!" I asked no one in particular.

"We don't know how he knows, but he said something about a 'message from the future.' If you don't go back, we won't exist in the future. Not even you." Said Raven, her hood back this time, and I could see her face clearly for what was probably the last time.

"I get it. This is serious. Do you know when I am getting back? I mean, how old will I be? Will I still be living at Franks? Will I remember any of this when I get back?"

"We don't know man. All we know is if you don't get back by midnight tonight, we can kiss our futures goodbye." Said Beast Boy, his ears drooping slightly.

I was silent for a while. Then I walked away, going into someone's bedroom. I took off the costume that brought me so much for the past few years. I was changing into normal clothes when I saw this pen and a pad of paper lying on the nightstand.

If I don't remember any of this, I just want to say one thing: I have never had greater friends than the ones I met here. Speedy, a brother I never had; Robin, a punk, but still someone who I can relate to; Starfire, the cutie who if we had met under different circumstances, I would have stolen from Robin; Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, great people who kept me sane when Robin was enjoying controlling me a little too much; the rest of Titans East: Aqualad (you're not that cute), Bumble Bee (ask Cyborg out) and Mas & Menos (stick together, a friend is the best thing you could ever have.)

Its time for me to go, the clock just struck half past eleven. Well, I can't really say goodbye, so…………………………………..


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the afore mentioned entertainment materials or their characters, someone else does. Someone that I have made a Voodoo Doll of and is currently making them do the jig, but will make them hand over all rights to me! And I will call it ZIPPY ENTERTAINMENT, and everyone would Love It! Or not. Last Chapter! Enjoy! AND R&R!**

Chapter Nine

_That was where you left your story on your last day as Red X. You took the time machine that I was holding, and was transported back to Franks house. Oh yeah, this is Robin talking…or rather Nightwing. That's what I go by now. We didn't find this until the next morning after you left. It was sitting on top of the Red X costume on he nightstand. You left this note on it:_

"When you guys find this, keep it safe, and when you finally catch up with me, no matter how old you are, give it to me. And, can you finish it? I think you know what I mean…"

TIM DRAKE a.k.a. RED X

_We couldn't finish it until we met up with you in the future seeing as that was our ending, and your beginning. Well, here's what happened in between those two points. Speedy is no longer called Speedy. He goes by Arsenal now. Brave Bow died not long after you left, and Arsenal got his wish. He was the Green Arrows sidekick up until he retired._

_I'm sure you will be happy to know that Starfire is well, and (even though I know you will have no idea what I am talking about, I am still angry telling you) single. We went out for the longest time, but…lets just say we had some differences. Don't get any ideas. You might have been the same age when you were in our time period, but she is much older now, and…still off-limits if I have anything to say about it._

_The rest of the team has gone through a lot together, but we are still the Titans. We have recruited plenty of other members, none of which you have heard of, I'm sure. But the originals stand true._

_Now about what has happened to you. You may already know this, you may not, but…you asked us to finish the story for you: you were transported back to the day you left Franks. As you were leaving your neighbors apartment to go back to Frank's place, you did not, as this story has said, get mad and steal his time machine that transported you to the past. Instead, you met someone outside of Frank's apartment. His name was Bruce Wayne. He had just put away the same kind of complicated looking cell phone that we used to transport you back. It was he that had given Bruce Wayne of our time the 'message from the future'. This is where it gets really complicated, so I'll let him explain it to you in due time. Anyway, when you met up with him, he explained to you that you were to no longer live with Frank, and that actually, he was going to jail for illegal experimentations. You were now in the care of Bruce Wayne._

_When you arrived at his manor, you discovered a secret that only a robin would know…Bruce Wayne was Batman. I hope by me putting this on paper, you will rid yourself of the idea that this may be a joke. Trust me, my memories are no joke. I was Batman's second sidekick. He took me in, the same as he did for you, when my parents died. It is only natural that you became the third and final Robin. _

_I know after reading this, it is hard to believe that any of it happened, but it did. We just wanted you to know how it ended…come by and see us whenever you need a friend. _

_Nightwing_

_This is Starfire. Please, visit us. It has been too long since I have last seen my friend. I hope you remember who I am, no only by the contents of this story, but by your own memory. If you do not, I will still consider you a good friend._

_Starfire._

_Hey buddy. This is Roy. Yeah, I know that sounds unfamiliar, but I remember you being the greatest friend a guy could ask for. I'm sure you've heard of Arsenal by now, so you know where to find me. I would like to catch up with you. And don't worry; even though I may look like I'm 30, I am still 11 at heart. See you later._

_Arsenal_

As Tim Drake (now once again 11 years old) was reading this, Bruce Wayne watched him, not knowing what reaction to anticipate. He saw his expressions change several times, some of disbelief, others of surprise. Finally, he looked up at Bruce.

"They asked you to give this to me, because I asked them to give it to me when I wrote it at 17 almost 20 years ago? Is that about right?" he asked, a little sarcasm in his voice.

"I think that covers it." Said an unsmiling, but amused, Bruce.

"You know…I shouldn't remember it…there's no possible way…but I think I do…" he said, another surprised look running across his face.

"You know, I think that is entirely possible. Come on. I believe there are a few people you would like to meet…again."

They left Bruce's manor, in a way, finishing this chapter of Tim Drakes past and future. The rest is…dare I say it…history.

The End


End file.
